


On the Hunt

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Personal Favorite, everyone needs a hug right now seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: A little digital drawing of Mr. Holmes, featuring his "before" sketch and the Instagram edit. Early Christmas/leaving the 2010s behind us gift from yours truly
Series: Twisted charms [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Kudos: 3





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Named after one of my favorite Lynyrd Skynyrd songs.  
> Feel free to drop me a request to draw something! 💜

Started with a little upper body sketch

"Moriartey is never too far away.."


End file.
